


Семнадцать звеньев

by White_Kou



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвые несут на себе всю боль живых — теперь Куроко знает это наверняка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семнадцать звеньев

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Emberstone, Аурум, Адская_Гончая

Сознание возвращается медленно, словно нехотя. Появляются звуки, под веками пляшут светлые точки. Дышать тяжело. Жара сдавливает грудь, в голове все плывет, тело ощущается вязким и неповоротливым.

Куроко открывает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам. Парк Ёёги — он часто гулял здесь вместе с Кагами. Точно, Кагами. Куроко ехал к нему, вышел из метро на Сибуе, купил в палатке молочный коктейль, присел на скамейку в парке, чтобы немного остыть. А потом, видимо, отключился.

Сколько же он пробыл в обмороке? Выехал из дома в пять, а на улице уже смеркается. Кагами злится, наверное. Куроко выуживает мобильный телефон из кармана и с минуту пялится на потухший экран. Ну что ж, и такое бывает. Спрятав телефон, он медленно поднимается, проверяя, не кружится ли голова. Перед глазами немного рябит. Он делает несколько шагов из стороны в сторону, дотрагивается указательным пальцем до носа. Странно. А, может, он просто уснул в тени, сам того не заметив?

Куроко осматривается в поисках пластикового стаканчика — того нигде нет. Значит, он действительно уснул, работник парка убрал мусор, а самого Куроко решил не будить. Незаметность или нет, а валяйся он в обмороке, кто-нибудь в любом случае обратил бы на него внимание.

Куроко собирается, достает из рюкзака бутылку с минералкой, которая к этому времени успела нагреться, и спешит к Кагами. Ночью возле площадки включат фонари, можно немного поиграть. В темноте проще использовать свои приемы, да и не будет так жарко. Куроко вздыхает и дергает себя за мокрую от пота футболку — кого он обманывает, ночью в Токио такое же пекло, как днем.

С наступлением темноты Сибуя оживает. Иностранцы, неоновые огни, яркие витрины модных магазинов — Куроко скользит в потоке людей незаметной тенью, с любопытством наблюдая за этим бурлящим котлом. На оживленном перекрестке перед домом Кагами перекрыто движение, Куроко мажет взглядом по нахмуренным лицам полицейских, но спешит дальше — его уже заждались. Он решает проверить площадку, слышит стук мяча, но видит только младшеклассников, вертящихся под кольцом.

Кагами нет дома: по домофону никто не отвечает, окна смотрят на улицу черными провалами. Интересно, куда он мог выйти в такое время? 

Куроко гуляет по кварталу, в надежде услышать знакомые шаги, но увы. «Видимо, придется обойтись без баскетбола и вкусного ужина», — вздыхает он и снова смотрит на экран севшего мобильника. Кожа на груди зудит — наверное, начинается потница.

Домой он добирается привычным маршрутом. Правда, на входе в подземку барахлит сканер — никак не хочет распознавать код на проездном. Куроко оглядывается по сторонам, улыбается самому себе и просто перепрыгивает турникет — все равно никто не заметит, а он честно оплатил месяц поездок, так что ничего страшного, если немного схитрит. Расчет оправдывается — никто не обращает на него внимания. Вслушиваясь в шелест состава, Куроко стоит у выхода из вагона и думает, что с его способностями можно было бы грабить банки. Не то чтобы он собирался, но время от времени было забавно воображать себя неуловимым преступником.

«Ты дал мне опасное оружие, Акаши-кун», — улыбается Куроко. Сейрин отлично показали себя на Межшкольных, впереди последний Зимний Кубок старшей школы, нужно выложиться на полную. 

К себе он добирается, когда на улице совсем темнеет. Дома никого нет, родители не оставили даже записки на столе, как делали обычно. А вдруг с бабушкой плохо? Нужно позвонить, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке. Куроко заходит в комнату, но слышит, как открывается входная дверь.

— Добро пожаловать, — здоровается он, но никто не отвечает. 

В прихожей зажигается свет, стучит обувь. Куроко спускается вниз, но замирает, ошарашенный видом родных. 

С бабушкой все хорошо. Если под «хорошо» подразумевать бледное, словно полотно, лицо и трясущиеся губы. Мама прижимает к глазам платок, но он уже не спасает — слезы катятся по ее щекам не переставая. А отец...

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Куроко, ожидая самого худшего. — Мама, что-то случилось?

Но никто не обращает на него внимания. Бабушка ведет маму на кухню, усаживает ее на стул и тяжело опускается рядом.

— Что случилось?!

На него никто не смотрит. Никто не реагирует, когда он кричит. Мама беззвучно плачет, отец молча достает из холодильника минералку и трясущимися руками наливает себе в стакан. 

— Тецуя, — всхлипывает мама. — Мальчик мой!

Так Куроко понимает, что умер.

 

Смерть почти ничем не отличается от жизни. Нет длинных тоннелей, божественного света, прислужников ада или рая, загробной жизни, реки Сандзу, мостов, красных ворот. Нет ничего. Только дом, утонувший в слезах, боль и бездонная печаль родных.

Наверное, это тоже своего рода наказание, думает Куроко. Видеть, как близкие люди рыдают из-за тебя, как не спят по ночам, сжимая в дрожащих руках чашки с остывшим чаем. Как зовут тебя по имени, раз за разом вонзая в твою душу иглу отчаянья. Мертвые несут на себе всю боль живых — теперь Куроко знает это наверняка. 

Он не может поверить, что мертв, что теперь он — призрак, который может лишь наблюдать за чужими страданиями. Куроко отчетливо помнит, как пил в парке воду, как прятал в рюкзак бутылку, как сжимал в руках телефон, и цепляется за эти воспоминания. Ведь мертвые не могут пить воду, не носят рюкзак за спиной. Тогда почему?

Бабушка разговаривает по телефону, и Куроко узнает, как погиб: он попал в аварию на перекрестке у дома Кагами и скончался в скорой по дороге в больницу. Мама винит себя за то, что не успела с ним проститься, и плачет, плачет несмотря на лекарства, которые дает ей отец.

На второй день Куроко принимает свою смерть. Рюкзак за спиной, телефон в кармане — все это стекает с него, как размытая краска. Зато возвращаются воспоминания. Полуденный зной, запах бензина, мысли о предстоящей игре, а потом визг тормозов. Незаметность сыграла с ним последнюю злую шутку. Как глупо погибнуть в семнадцать.

Куроко наблюдает, как отец созванивается с похоронным бюро, договариваясь о кремации, как пытается обсудить с мамой все детали, но та только плачет, не в силах поверить в смерть единственного ребенка.

Ее слезы словно выжигают в Куроко дыру. На груди, там, где раньше чесалось, он замечает цепь. Длинную, почти до пояса, семнадцать новеньких звеньев. Куроко помнит из мифов и ужастиков, что души искалеченных перед гибелью людей должны нести на себе те же раны. Но голова цела, на теле ни царапины, никаких пятен крови на одежде. Что же это за смерть?

Он проводит пальцами по звеньям, а потом несильно дергает. Ничего не происходит. Кольца блестят металлом, вырастая прямо из сердца. Может быть, эта цепь — единственное, что связывает его с миром живых? 

Куроко бродит по дому и роется в памяти, вытаскивая оттуда все, что слышал о загробной жизни. В синтоизме души умерших должны оставаться с родными на протяжении сорока девяти лет, а затем, после того, как погребальный пепел рассеивают, реинкарнироваться в кого-то другого. Куроко охватывает ужас. Неужели все это время он будет привязан к дому? Увидит, как умрет бабушка и родители? И что дальше? 

Куроко сжимает зубы — голова идет кругом от всех этих мыслей. Мама никак не приходит в себя, похороны откладываются, отец нервничает, бабушка едва стоит на ногах, и все это — все их эмоции — Куроко пропускает через себя. Он страдает. 

 

Он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда родные произносят его имя. Их печаль отзывается звенящей болью внутри, хотя никакого «внутри» уже нет. Нельзя просто выпить таблетку, приложить компресс, прилечь поспать или просто отдохнуть, пережидая, пока все пройдет. 

Куроко осматривает себя. Его духовное тело в порядке — руки, ноги, как у обычного человека. И цепь. Как у мертвого. Он закусывает губу и смотрит в окно. Его тело лежит где-то в морге, а он может лишь бродить невидимой тенью по дому, глядя, как страдают родители. Может быть, в его силах хоть как-то им помочь? Неужели не существует способа дать понять, что он рядом? 

Куроко подходит к стене. Он же теперь нематериальная сущность, должно получиться. Он подается вперед, ощущая шершавость обоев, делает шаг и оказывается на улице. 

Ну, у смерти тоже есть свои преимущества. 

Куроко отправляется на поиски таких же, как он. Если души действительно обязаны охранять своих родственников целых сорок девять лет, он наверняка найдет кого-нибудь. Но если так, почему в доме нет дедушки? Он-то умер всего восемь лет назад.

Куроко обходит всех соседей. Обыскивает дома вдоль улицы, а потом просто ходит по всему кварталу, пока не понимает, что страшно устал. Никого. Он не находит ни одной души, живые его не замечают, только собаки скулят и кошки — кошки смотрят прямо на него, в упор. Урчат, прикрывая глаза, и шевелят ушами, когда Куроко с ними разговаривает. Это радует. За три дня мучительного одиночества он счастлив, что может общаться хотя бы с животными. 

На похороны собираются все родные и близкие.

— Так долго, — шепчутся они.

— Бедный мальчик.

— Я не могу поверить, — рыдает Момои, а бледный Аомине сжимает пальцы на ее плече. 

Кагами тоже присутствует. Куроко не сразу его узнает — так сильно тот изменился. Сжатые в тонкую полоску губы, круги под глазами, да и сбросил он, наверное, килограмм десять, если не больше. Где же тот огонь, тот азарт, который горел в нем так ярко? Куроко вдруг становится стыдно. Сколько же людей он огорчил своей смертью, сколько боли им причинил? Почему не был внимательнее? Погибнуть под колесами автомобиля — разве можно придумать что-нибудь банальнее?

Тело привозят в закрытом гробу. Куроко видит, как опускаются белые лилии на затянутое в черную ткань дерево; вокруг шепчутся, что авария изуродовала его до неузнаваемости. Он мог бы просто нырнуть сквозь крышку и рассмотреть себя, в последний раз увидеть тело, к которому так привык за свои семнадцать лет, но не может. Боится.

В печи крематория зажигается пламя. Мать смотрит на задвижку запавшими от горя глазами, а Куроко представляет, как огонь лижет его кожу, съедает глаза, волосы, вгрызается в кости, но ничего не чувствует. За пять дней слез, боли и поисков себе подобных он смиряется с тем, что мертв. Что одинок. Что вынужден скитаться в мире живых и видеть боль дорогих людей, пока не пройдет какой-то срок. 

Сколько же ему ждать? Дни? Месяцы? Или годы? 

Куроко сжимает цепь в кулаке и глубоко вздыхает. Конечно, никакого вдоха нет, но память делает удивительные вещи. Наверное, даже его тело — руки, ноги, одежда — лишь сила воображения. Может быть, он всего лишь летающий светящийся шарик, а все это — так, временно, пока он не забудет, как выглядел при жизни. Из образа выбивается лишь цепь. 

Под ладонью ощущается шершавость — Куроко опускает взгляд и вскрикивает, отдергивая руку. В последнем звене - зубы. Оно разворачивается с противным скрежетом, раскрытые пасти вгрызаются прямо в металл, чавкают, пожирая его. Каждый укус отзывается обжигающей болью, Куроко падает, пытаясь оторвать звено, но видит, как на других тоже вырастают такие же пасти, и отключается. 

Он приходит в себя на полу крематория, у печи хлопочет работник. Цепь на месте, хотя и не кажется такой блестящей. Куроко пересчитывает звенья и замирает — шестнадцать. Его цепь пожирает саму себя.

Урну устанавливают на фамильной могиле возле дедушкиной. Куроко бродит между надгробиями, надеясь увидеть хотя бы одну душу, но вокруг пусто. Только камень, цветы, печальные лица близких и портрет, перетянутый черной лентой.

Похороны заканчиваются, родственники начинают разбредаться, отец уводит под руку совсем обессилевшую бабушку. Аомине и Момои уходят последними. А Кагами остается. 

Его печаль вгрызается в Куроко, словно клыки.

— Прости меня, — выдыхает Кагами. — Прости. Если бы я тебя не тогда не позвал…

Он плачет. Беззвучно, только слезы катятся по щекам, и голос дрожит. Кагами говорит о том, как виноват. Как не может уснуть, потому что не обратил внимания на звук удара на улице в тот день, не пошел посмотреть, когда услышал сигналы скорой. Что позволил умереть. Что, как идиот, позвал его в один из самых жарких дней лета, хотя знал, что Куроко плохо переносит жару.

— Ты не виноват, Кагами-кун, — говорит Куроко, мягко касаясь его плеча. — Никто не виноват. Просто так получилось.

Но Кагами не слышит. Не замечает его теперь по-настоящему. Потому что жив. А Куроко — мертв. И бесполезен.

 

Дни смешиваются в однообразную бесконечность. Не нужно есть, пить, спать, ходить в школу. Цепь иногда просыпается, выпускает пасти, те отжирают звено за звеном. Каждый раз его парализует от боли, и Куроко может лишь вздрагивать от отвращения, наблюдая процесс разложения. Куроко лишается еще трех.

Наступает осень. 

Дома все постепенно меняется к лучшему: мама больше не плачет сутки напролет, бабушка хлопочет в саду, отец ездит на работу. Жизнь идет своим чередом, и Куроко с удовольствием проводит время с родными, хотя и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда те о нем вспоминают. 

— Не тревожь его душу, Масако, — мягко говорит отец, и Куроко безгранично ему благодарен.

Он посещает все места, в которых бывал при жизни, хотя и чувствует беспокойство, когда надолго покидает дом. Бывает в школе, сидит за партой позади Кагами, притворяясь, что ничего не случилось, и беззаботные деньки, наполненные тренировками и радостью баскетбола, вернулись. Он представляет на себе школьную форму, и она послушно появляется, а затем растворяется, превращаясь в обычную одежду. 

Какое-то время Куроко развлекает себя сменой одежды: форма, джинсы, строгий черный костюм, фрак, костюм кактуса, домашняя одежда, одеяние монахов синто, кимоно, юката — жаль, что нельзя рассмотреть себя в зеркале. После его охватывает сильная слабость, и со сменой одежды приходится закончить. Чтобы восстановиться, Куроко проводит дома целый день. Так он лишается еще одного звена.

Родители примиряются с его смертью: поддерживая друг друга, они начинают вспоминать только светлые, радостные моменты, рассматривают старые фотографии, иногда плачут, но в слезах больше нет отчаянья. Их печаль не утратила горечи, но стала тихой и спокойной, как океан в ясную безветренную ночь. 

Ниго теперь живет у Кагами. Куроко часто наведывается к ним в гости, но эти визиты порождают в нем лишь беспокойство. Кагами прогуливает тренировки. Кагами почти не готовит, плохо спит. 

Кагами зацикливается. Его чувство вины привязывает Куроко, вынуждая возвращаться снова и снова. Сведенные брови, лицо без тени улыбки, блуждающий взгляд — на него невыносимо смотреть.

— Ты не виноват, Кагами-кун, — раз за разом повторяет Куроко, бродя по его квартире под пристальным взглядом скулящего Ниго.

Но тот ничего не слышит. Куроко пишет на окнах, переворачивает в доме предметы — все без толку. Если бы Кагами был суеверным, давно бы вызвал монаха для очищения дома. А вдруг это помогло бы?

Куроко заглядывает во все храмы в Сибуе и около дома, находит более полусотни монахов, говорит с ними, кричит, молит богов об упокоении. Но тщетно. Он застрял в мире живых и обречен смотреть, как лучший друг чахнет на глазах.

Он бы мог попытаться связаться с Момои, но это означает напугать ее до полусмерти. Куроко наведывается в академию Тоо и отказывается от этой идеи. Нет, Момои должна забыть о нем и жить дальше. 

— Кагами нужна твоя помощь, — говорит он спящему на крыше Аомине. — Поговори с ним. Его чувство вины привязало меня к этому миру, а так быть не должно. Меня это тяготит, Аомине-кун. 

Осенний ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев, ерошит волосы Аомине, а Куроко вдруг понимает, что ничего не чувствует. Нет ощущения свежести или тепла. Он пытается вдохнуть, но понимает, что забыл, как это делается. Обычные человеческие реакции постепенно стираются из памяти. 

Куроко пересчитывает звенья цепи, но тут же ощущает рывок. Он оказывается на уроке в Сейрин — Кагами снова выдернул его к себе.

В тот день он пропускает тренировку. После занятий уходит домой, но думает о чем-то светлом, спокойном, с легким оттенком ностальгии..

— Вот так бы всегда, Кагами-кун, — улыбается Куроко, вышагивая рядом. На самом деле ему не обязательно переставлять ноги. Можно просто парить в воздухе, но он чувствует, что так лишится чего-то важного. Ходьба, бег, прыжки — все это часть баскетбола, который он когда-то так сильно любил. 

Кагами останавливается на площадке. Достает из сумки мяч, бьет им пару раз об асфальт и, стремительно подбежав к кольцу, забивает данк. 

Он играет сам с собой. Тренирует проходы, кроссоверы, упражняется в дрибблинге. Увлекается, но двигается как-то скованно, медленно. 

— Такими темпами тебе не обыграть Аомине.

Куроко блокирует Кагами, старается выбить мяч. Притворяется, что жив. Что может доставить неприятности на площадке. Что просто прокачал свою незаметность до невиданного уровня, а то, что и мяч, и Кагами просто проскальзывают сквозь него, так это... это... Это просто небольшой побочный эффект.

Кагами делает небольшой перерыв и лезет в сумку за водой, а Куроко падает на покрытие и разглядывает пролетающие над головой облака. В нем все звенит. От радости, усталости, разочарования — не разобрать. Он просто обманывает самого себя. Нельзя играть в баскетбол, если ты умер. И ожить тоже нельзя. Но всего один раз... Вот бы сыграть с Кагами еще раз!

Куроко прикрывает глаза, но тут же вздрагивает. По коже будто холодок пробегает. Со стороны тротуара на них движется огромная черная тень. 

— Кагами-кун!

Но тот спокойно сидит на скамейке, щурясь от солнца.

— Кагами-кун! — кричит Куроко, чувствуя, как тело охватывает странное оцепенение.

Нужно что-то делать. Предупредить Кагами, увести его отсюда.

У входа на площадку «это» замирает. «Скат», — удивленно понимает Куроко, разглядывая уродливую белую маску на морде твари. В груди у нее большая сквозная дыра, а из плавников растут руки.

— Ты... вкусный, — катится по площадке вибрирующий утробный звук.

Тварь приближается. Она прет прямо на Куроко, тянет к нему свои бесчисленные искалеченные руки. Тень от нее закрывает половину площадки, но Кагами ничего не замечает.

— Иди... сюда.

Мешкать нельзя. Куроко бежит изо всех сил, подальше от площадки и Кагами, подальше от проезжей части и людей. Черная тварь летит за ним, но она слишком медлительна, а потому отстает. Им встречаются прохожие, но тварь не обращает на них никакого внимания. «Она охотится за мной», — понимает Куроко и вдруг спотыкается, чувствуя странную тяжесть. Ноги подгибаются, он падает, пытается ползти, но ничего не выходит. Его пригибает к земле с такой силой, что остается только распластаться среди кустов и замереть. По парку прокатывается жуткий вопль. А потом давление исчезает.

Куроко медленно поднимается, прислушиваясь. Шелест листвы, люди, небольшие животные в парке — и больше ничего. Он идет к месту, где в последний раз ощущал присутствие чудовища. Небольшой закуток между деревьями, смятая трава, пара сломанных веток. И длинный черный след вдоль тротуара, как будто кто-то мазнул гигантским огарком. 

Значит, у душ тоже есть свои враги, понимает Куроко.

В тот вечер он возвращается домой. Рассматривает алтарь, установленный в его комнате, слушает молитвы. Родные стены успокаивают, тихая печаль родителей больше не беспокоит, скорее, наоборот, окутывает приятной негой. Куроко счастлив видеть, что жизнь родителей вернулась в нормальное русло, что мама снова хлопочет на кухне, и вся семья ужинает за одним столом. Его стул стоит на прежнем месте, и Куроко с удовольствием усаживается на него, слушая рассказ отца о том, как прошел день на работе, о чем судачат коллеги, какую погоду ожидать на ближайшую неделю. Он так увлекается, что не сразу замечает на себе пристальный взгляд. Это смотрит мама — прямо, в упор. Как будто видит его.

Но ведь этого не может быть!

Мама вздыхает и поднимается, собирая посуду со стола. Наверное, просто задумалась. 

В этот вечер Куроко ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет уходить. В последнее время цепь начала истлевать быстрее, осталось всего десять колец. И когда она исчезнет, что дальше? Рай, ад, забвение? Какой она будет, эта загробная жизнь? Да и что там? Перерождение? 

Куроко не хочет забывать своих близких. Дорогие ему воспоминания — мама, отец с утренней газетой, бабушка, которая поправляет цветы в вазе — все это часть него. Как и баскетбол, Огивара, Акаши, Аомине, Кагами, Ниго, Тейко и Сейрин — все это является частью Куроко Тецуи. Переродившись, он перестанет им быть.

Ночью Куроко сидит у кровати матери, наблюдая, как дрожат ее ресницы во сне, и все больше понимает, что успел привыкнуть к такому существованию. Ему хорошо здесь. Даже если будут появляться эти черные твари — не страшно, он сможет от них убежать. 

Ближе к рассвету его снова выдергивает к Кагами. Тот мечется по кровати, бормочет и стонет во сне — ему снится кошмар. Куроко не знает, что делать: он может кричать и будить Кагами сколько угодно, но тот его не услышит. На помощь приходит Ниго — скулит и скребется в дверь до тех пор, пока Кагами не просыпается.

— Наверное, мне придется спать с тобой, — бормочет тот, впуская Ниго в комнату. 

— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним, — улыбается Куроко и тянется по привычке, чтобы его погладить.

Ниго смотрит в ответ долгим, очень печальным взглядом.

Утром Кагами выглядит очень уставшим и явно расстроенным. После обеда ему звонит Аомине и назначает встречу в «Маджи бургере». Кагами уходит сразу после занятий.

— И какого хрена ты с тренировки слинял? — вместо приветствия говорит Аомине. Он уже сидит за столиком. 

Кагами молча уходит делать заказ. Куроко с любопытством разглядывает Аомине. Удивительное ощущение — он остался прежним, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Жесты, поворот головы, взгляд. Больше — Куроко пытается подобрать подходящее слово — жадности, да. В Аомине стало больше жадности.

— Ты же не любил молочный шейк.

Кагами пожимает плечами. Просто разворачивает бургер и откусывает огромный кусок.

— Только не говори мне, что заболел этим бредом вроде «раз Тецу умер, я должен прожить эту жизнь за него».

Кагами снова не отвечает. Он смотрит в окно, хмурится и совершенно не реагирует на Аомине.

— Слушай, ты мне таким отморозком не нравишься. Я тебе сейчас колу в рожу выплесну, понял?

— Тебе что надо? — говорит Кагами наконец. Куроко морщится, ощущая, как внутри нарастает беспокойство.

— Слышал, ты тренировки прогуливаешь. Ваша тренерша жаловалась Сацуки, что ты совсем невменяемый стал. С каких это пор они подружились, а?

— Мне по барабану, — пожимает плечами Кагами. Комкает бумажку и принимается за новый бургер. 

Куроко с тоской смотрит на коктейль. Он вдруг понимает, что совсем забыл вкус еды и напитков. Что хотя и чувствует запахи, они не вызывают в нем никакой реакции. Слюна не выделяется, живот не сводит в предвкушении чего-то вкусненького, нет чувства голода или жажды. Но это нормально, ведь ни желудка, ни слюнных желез, ни пищеварительной системы у него больше нет. 

— Ты меня этим бесишь, понял? Впереди последний Зимний Кубок, а ты не в форме. Развел тут сопли, как баба. Против кого мне, по-твоему, играть?

— Против Кисе, — так же равнодушно отвечает Кагами. — Акаши. Мурасакибары. Мидоримы... Вас же много в Поколении чудес, найдешь себе противника в любом случае.

— Ты что, решил бросить баскет? А как же твоя команда? Куроко же так хотел... Он обещал снова надрать всем нам задницу на Кубке!

— Куроко мертв, — бросает Кагами. — И виноват в этом я, — чуть тише добавляет он.

— Бред. Ты вбил в свою тупую башку всю эту чушь и решил слиться, не доведя дело до конца. 

В глазах Аомине презрение. Злость, отвращение, словно ему противно сидеть с Кагами за одним столом.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — безжизненным голосом произносит Кагами, а Куроко скручивает от боли. Он зажимает уши руками, мотает головой, но каждое новое слово ощущается как удар молота. — Это не ты позвал его к себе в самую жару. Я хотел посмотреть с Куроко пару матчей, забил холодильник едой, а вечером думал выйти на площадку. Я хотел сыграть с ним, показать свой новый прием, над которым долбался последние две недели. Мне не терпелось похвастаться. Сделай я это на день раньше или позже, он бы сейчас сидел тут, рядом с нами, а не лежал там, на кладбище, в виде кучки пепла. И ты хочешь сказать, что я не виноват? Правда, что ли?

Он поднимается и уходит, так и не доев свой заказ. Аомине грохает кулаком по столу. 

Как жаль, что у мертвых нет слез.

 

После этого начинаются неприятности. 

Куроко не знает, откуда берутся черные твари. В школе, рядом с домом, посреди оживленной улицы — они устраивают настоящую охоту. После случая в парке Куроко думает, что они безопасны для обычных людей, но потом одна из них валит дерево, и все становится гораздо сложнее. 

Куроко понимает, что не может подвергать опасности близких. Твари находят его все чаще, и теперь все силы уходят на то, чтобы прятаться. Он бы ушел за город, подальше от дома, но что-то мешает. Его неизменно тянет назад, к семье, а Кагами по-прежнему выдергивает его, где бы он ни был.

— Ты вкусный, — как-то говорит небольшая тварюшка и пытается укусить Куроко за ногу. — Вкусный, вкусный!

Приходится сбегать и от нее. Рептилии, парящие рыбы, животные — каждый раз другая форма. Неизменны лишь две вещи — маска и дыра в груди. Куроко теперь называет их «дырявыми». 

С ними можно разговаривать: задавать вопросы, иногда получать внятные ответы. Большинство из них тупы, но кое-как Куроко удается разузнать, что «дырявые» пришли из какого-то другого мира и очень спешат пообедать. На души у них, видимо, нюх.

Разложение поднимается еще на четыре звена, пока Куроко, наконец, удается обмануть «дырявого». Он замечает огромную неповоротливую гусеницу, которая ползет вдоль реки, и решает проследить за ней. Держится на безопасном расстоянии, издалека наблюдая за ее действиями. Если этот «дырявый» найдет какую-нибудь душу, Куроко поможет ей убежать. А потом сможет расспросить обо всем, что хотел узнать. Вдруг кто-то знает больше, чем он?

Однако план проваливается — когда гусеница приближается к небольшому мосту, Куроко снова ощущает ту странную тяжесть в теле. На плечи будто сбросили бетонную плиту — он падает ничком, пытается поднять хотя бы голову, но не может. На этот раз он подошел слишком близко — еще немного и его просто раздавит.

Все заканчивается как в прошлый раз — тварь кричит, а затем давление исчезает. Значит, на «дырявых» тоже кто-то охотится?

Это немного успокаивает. Куроко наблюдает за тренировкой Сейрин, а сам размышляет о том, как устроен мир духов. Есть он — обычная душа, есть «дырявые», которые питаются такими, как он, и есть нечто, что их убивает. Было бы интересно посмотреть на того, кто обладает такой силой, но как это сделать, если даже голову от земли оторвать не можешь, Куроко не знает.

В последнее время он все чаще чувствует раздражение. Злость. Он вдруг ловит себя на том, что начал ядовито комментировать происходящее и даже успел пару раз обозвать Кагами идиотом. 

Куроко не понимает, в чем дело. Время мчится к зиме, он замечает то, как меняется природа вокруг, но совершенно не успевает следить за сменой дня и ночи. Это больше не важно — череда недель тянется однообразной серой массой, цепь постепенно пожирает саму себя, жизнь родителей наладилась, и если бы не Кагами, существование Куроко стало бы спокойным и беззаботным.

Равнодушие.

В какой-то момент Куроко осознает, что его больше не беспокоят переживания Кагами. Тот по-прежнему видит кошмары, мучается чувством вины, ходит на тренировки через раз, но Куроко на это совершенно плевать. В нем что-то изменилось: внутри ощущается странная пустота, словно он потерял нечто важное. Чужие эмоции набегают на него, как волны, полируют сознание, а потом отходят, унося с собой частичку ощущений.

Куроко помнит, как мучился из-за чужой скорби. Как его выкручивало, когда плакали родители, как внутри все звенело от боли, когда Кагами снились кошмары. Ему нравится нынешнее равнодушие, и даже визиты «дырявых» не производят на него такое впечатление, как раньше. Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы отвести их на какой-нибудь пустырь, спрятаться и сбежать. 

А потом приходит голод.

Сначала Куроко не понимает, что происходит. Внутри ощущается странное жжение, слишком слабое, чтобы причинять беспокойство. Но постепенно оно нарастает, смешивается с раздражительностью, отдает каким-то оттенком злобы. Куроко начинает ощущать запахи. И лучше всего пахнет Кагами.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, Кагами-кун, — говорит Куроко и сглатывает, совершенно точно ощущая во рту слюну. 

Внури тлеет слабый огонек тревоги, но тут же гаснет, раздавленный чувством голода. Куроко прикрывает глаза и мечтает о том, как бы хорошо было немного перекусить. Кагами пахнет молочным шейком, бургерами, красной рыбой, мисо-супом, бабушкиными блинами. И все это — каждый оттенок — смешивается в нем удивительным образом, запахи сменяют друг друга, словно дразнясь.

— Я не ел уже несколько месяцев, — жалуется Куроко и вздрагивает, когда Ниго бросается на него с лаем. — Да заткнись ты! — кричит он, перемещается в другую комнату и вдруг понимает — что-то не так.

Души не могут испытывать голод. И уж точно не будут считать кого-то вкусным. А еще Куроко никогда и ни за что не накричал бы на Ниго.

Что же с ним происходит?

Откуда взялось это постоянное раздражение, злость, тянущее чувство внутри? Куроко невольно обхватывает ладонью цепь — осталось всего четыре звена. Неужели скоро конец? Семья, Кагами, Сейрин — все это канет в небытие?

Ниго все не унимается за дверью. «Нужно со всеми проститься», — думает Куроко и спешит домой. Он не знает, как быстро разложится цепь. Иногда она спит неделями, а как-то съела сразу два звена. Может, все закончится завтра, а может, через неделю.

Он прощается с мамой и бабушкой, заглядывает в Тоо. Улыбается, глядя, как выкладывается Аомине на тренировке, но его снова накрывает приступом голода. Момои пахнет свежестью, фруктами, холодным арбузом в жаркий летний день. Куроко ведет от ее аромата, он бы с удовольствием обнял ее и нюхал, нюхал бы перед тем, как...

Как что? 

«Ты вкусный», — говорили ему «дырявые». Куроко опускает взгляд. Напротив сердца — именно там находится цепь. Вместо сердца — именно там находится дыра у черных тварей, которые охотились за ним все это время.

«Это невозможно», — убеждает себя Куроко, но сбегает из Тоо, напуганный своим открытием. Он не может превратиться в уродливое черное нечто! Не может же? А что если он не нашел никого, подобного себе, потому что все души умерших постепенно превращались в «дырявых»? Цепь исчезала, и они...

Нет! Так не должно быть! Где же тогда загробная жизнь, где все то, о чем написано столько книг? Неужели после смерти все заканчивается именно так?

Куроко бродит по парку Ёёги, не обращая внимания на прохожих. Невзрачные тени, они даже ничем не пахнут. 

— Значит, я хочу съесть только тех, кто мне дорог? — спрашивает Куроко, глядя на небо, раскрашенное закатным солнцем.

Если так, ему лучше уйти подальше от дома. К счастью, Кагами больше не выдергивает его к себе, а значит, Куроко не навредит ему, даже если превратится в «дырявого». А что дальше? Точно так же рыскать по городу в поисках свежей души? Ждать, пока его заметят и убьют? 

Голод возвращается с наступлением сумерек. На этот раз такой сильный, что приходится кусать себя за ладонь. Куроко захлебывается от переизбытка ощущений. В воздухе витает аромат насколько приятный, что не остается ни одной отчетливой мысли. Так пахнут мамины завтраки, курица, которую так вкусно готовил отец. Запах манит, и Куроко просто идет, забыв, что времени совсем не осталось, что нужно сбежать подальше от близких, что скоро превратится в нечто ужасное.

Добравшись к источнику запаха, он чувствует себя обессиленным. Колени подгибаются, а тело — сама концентрация голода. Еще никогда он не хотел есть так сильно. Это сводит с ума настолько, что Куроко не сразу понимает, где находится. В нем живет лишь одно желание — запустить зубы, откусить, прожевать, насладившись невероятным вкусом. Даже если это будет... человек?

Куроко замирает. Что-то не так. Он забыл нечто важное. Запреты, законы, мораль — эти слова больше не несут для него смысла. Его «еда» в нескольких шагах — драные джинсы, рыжие волосы, шея, подставленная под чужие укусы. Эта «еда» уже занята. Куроко не успел первым.

Что же он чувствует? Облегчение? Ярость? Его добыча досталась другому, но если добыча — это человек, то... То это ведь хорошо? Людей есть нельзя. Но почему тогда они... он так вкусно пахнет?

Куроко поднимает глаза и понимает, что на него пялятся. И «еда», и тот, кто успел к ней первым.

«Если не хочешь, отдай мне», — хочет сказать Куроко, но вместо этого издает только булькающий звук и падает на колени.

— Ничего себе, — слышит он пораженное.

«Еда» — рыжий в драных джинсах, подходит ближе. Смотрит ошарашенно, рассматривая оставшиеся звенья.

— Да ведь он почти превратился! — говорит он, и Куроко вдруг чувствует предельную ясность.

Он хотел съесть человека. Сходил с ума из-за восхитительного запаха, шел сюда, чтобы... Чтобы что? Его захлестывают ужас и стыд, он морщится в отвращении к самому себе, но чувствует прикосновение к плечам.

Рыжий сидит перед ним на корточках и смотрит прямо в глаза. И улыбается — честно, открыто.

— Ты меня видишь? — пораженно шепчет Куроко. Он опускает взгляд, но видит только модный принт на футболке. Цепи нет, а значит...

— Конечно вижу. — Рыжий пожимает плечами и помогает подняться.

— Он тебя съесть хотел, Куросаки.

Куроко вздрагивает, переводя взгляд на другого. Дикой расцветки прическа, звериный оскал — он пятится, едва справляясь с желанием сбежать.

— Да вот только я успел первым.

В этой улыбке столько похоти, что Куроко смущается. Он вдруг явно понимает, что лишний. И, скорее всего, помешал этим двоим.

— Простите, — извиняется он в поклоне. — Я не хотел вмешиваться, но вы... Пахли так вкусно. 

Рыжий меняется в лице, скрещивает на груди руки.

— Ты же знаешь, что умер? — спрашивает он, хмурясь.

— Да, и уже давно. Я погиб в автомобильной аварии в середине августа. Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, простите, что не представился сразу.

— Вежливый мальчик, — говорит тот, со звериным оскалом.

— Это хорошо, — кивает рыжий. — Ты скоро превратишься в Пустого.

Куроко прижимает ладонь к груди.

— Так я стану похожим на тех черных тварей, которые на меня охотились?

— Не станешь, если я успею провести обряд упокоения твоей души. 

Он отступает на шаг, и что-то неуловимо меняется. Мир становится вязким, Куроко чувствует, как его снова пригибает к земле, но тяжесть исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. В руках рыжего — клинок. Черный, с широким лезвием.

— Это печать, — говорит он, показывая на рукоять. — Я прикоснусь ею к твоему лбу, и ты сможешь обрести покой. Отправишься в Общество Душ.

— Или в ад, — скалится за его спиной тот, со странной прической.

— Значит, после смерти есть загробная жизнь? — На мгновение Куроко ощущает облегчение: он счастлив, что все наконец-то закончится, что сможет обрести мир, но его радость меркнет, стоит подумать о близких. — Я забуду всех, кого любил?

Рыжий кивает.

— Зато проживешь еще несколько жизней. Души должны перерождаться, таков закон этого мира.

Он подходит ближе, перехватывая меч. Печать переливается золотом, сверкает в сгустившихся сумерках. 

Сожаления, боль, жалость и даже голод — все это останется в прошлом. Ко лбу прикасается что-то леденяще-холодное, Куроко чувствует слабое жжение, но оно тут же исчезает. Прикосновение повторяется. А потом еще раз. И еще.

— Ай! — говорит Куроко и отступает, потирая лоб. 

В глазах рыжего столько удивления, что становится ясно — что-то пошло не по плану.

— Силенки растерял, Куросаки? 

— Заткнись, Гриммджо, — огрызается он.

Куроко переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Нервы щекочет ощущение опасности. Рыжий протягивает руку и вдруг хватает Куроко за цепь. По телу пробегает дрожь, воздух вибрирует от силы. Вокруг звеньев сжимается кулак, а затем медленно опускается вниз. Пятое звено, шестое, седьмое... Куроко не верит своим глазам — новенькие звенья блестят, их так много, что они стелятся по земле. Рыжий разжимает кулак. И прикасается указательным пальцем к цепи.

Куроко вскрикивает. Его дергает в сторону с такой силой, что он едва не падает. Цепь натягивается до предела, дрожит от напряжения, невозможно устоять на месте.

— А теперь пошли, — улыбается рыжий и подталкивает Куроко. — Меня зовут Куросаки Ичиго, — представляется он по пути. — Этот чувак рядом — Гриммджо. 

— Мы два короля! — восклицает Гриммджо и тут же получает тычок под ребра.

— Я шинигами, и моя работа — отправлять такие вот души, как ты, в Общество Душ, — продолжает Куросаки. — Ты должен был упокоиться сразу после похорон, Куроко. Но что-то держит тебя в этом мире так сильно, что даже мои приемы не работают. Такое редко бывает.

— Просто кто-то просрал свои силы, — хохочет Гриммджо, и от его хриплого смеха по затылку словно мурашки пробегают.

Куроко ежится, невольно трет шею ладонью. 

— В этом мире у тебя остались незаконченные дела. Разберемся с ними и отправим тебя в мир иной.

Он говорит это так просто, что становится ясно — такое для него не впервой.

— Куросаки-сан? — осторожно спрашивает Куроко. — Цепь снова стала длинной, может быть, я...

— И думать забудь, — отрезает тот. — Со временем коррозия ускорится. Ты пробыл здесь несколько месяцев и был в шаге от превращения в Пустого. Хочешь повторения?

— А я вот хотел бы узнать, как ты сам не стал едой? — Гриммджо идет рядом и в его присутствии настолько неуютно, что Куроко невольно ускоряет шаг.

— Я умею быть незаметным, — отвечает он. 

Цепь приводит их на площадку.

— Твой друг? — спрашивает Куросаки, кивая на Кагами, который как раз делает данк.

— Я попал в аварию, когда шел к нему в гости. Он винит себя в моей смерти. Вы можете что-нибудь сделать?

— Попробую его переубедить. Хочешь ему что-нибудь передать? 

Куроко колеблется, боясь потратить такой шанс на какую-то чепуху. Нужно сказать что-то такое, отчего Кагами поверил бы словам Куросаки. Что-нибудь очень... личное.

— Передайте Кагами-куну, что мое самое заветное желание — это победа Сейрин на Зимнем Кубке. Скажите, что я очень счастлив, что он взял Ниго к себе, хотя раньше так его боялся. Кагами-кун не один. У него есть друзья, есть достойные соперники. Жизнь продолжается, и я был бы счастлив узнать, что у него все хорошо. И еще... Скажите, что я видел его новый прием с дрибблингом под левым коленом. Он классный.

Куросаки кивает и выходит на середину площадки. Он машет Кагами, тот бьет мячом о покрытие, в свете фонарей его лицо кажется резким, словно высеченным из камня. Куросаки что-то негромко ему втолковывает, держит руки в карманах и от этого выглядит угрожающе. 

— Ичиго не любит смотреть на кого-то снизу вверх. 

Куроко цепенеет, когда чувствует на плече руку Гриммджо.

— Хотя, знаешь, целоваться с ним самое то. 

Куроко делает шаг в сторону, но пальцы Гриммджо впиваются в него, не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Гриммджо-сан, отпустите, пожалуйста.

— Ну почему же? Я видел тебя, маленькая упрямая душонка, знаю, что ты шастал по округе, прятался. Думал, что ты самый обычный, даже ждал, когда же ты превратишься в Пустого, а ты вон — оказался вполне себе интересным.

Кагами начинает кричать. Он жестикулирует, орет на Куросаки, тот поднимает голос, что-то ему втолковывая. Куроко хочет подойти, но вокруг тела обвивается рука, а шею и уши словно обжигает кипящим маслом — Гриммджо проводит по ним носом, с шумом втягивая воздух.

— Хочешь, я выдерну цепь? Превращу тебя в Пустого, возьму в свою свиту? Мне нужны такие упрямые и ловкие. А еще лучше, давай-ка я тебя сожру. Больно не будет, ты просто станешь частью меня. Обретешь вечную жизнь. И силу.

— Пустите меня! — Куроко вертится, пытаясь вывернуться из этих стальных объятий. Сейчас не время и не место, ему неприятен Гриммджо, он хочет держаться от него подальше.

— Не держи меня за лоха! — Эхом прокатывается голос Кагами.

А потом случается нечто странное. Раздается хлопок, Куросаки делает шаг, подхватывая бессознательное тело Кагами, а сам Кагами стоит посреди площадки и смотрит... Да, смотрит прямо на Куроко.

— Убери от него руки! — орет он и подскакивает, занося кулак для удара. 

Гриммджо хмыкает и в то же мгновение оказывается возле его тела. И несильно пинает носком в ребра.

— Ну и что ты наделал, Куросаки? — смеется он, глядя, как тот пытается оттащить тело в сторону. 

— Я бы тоже хотел знать, — говорит Кагами ошарашенно.

Он пялится на Куроко, трет глаза.

— Скажи, что у меня галлюцинации, — просит он. Из его груди растет длинная цепь, которая тянется к телу.

— Нет, Кагами-кун. Мне кажется, что ты чуточку умер.

Его тело усаживают на скамейку, Куросаки и Гриммджо подпирают его с двух сторон. Со стороны может показаться, что Кагами просто присел немного отдохнуть, только вот голова висит слишком безвольно.

— Эй! Идите сюда! — машет Куросаки. Тело съезжает, приходится его поддерживать. — Твой друг умер, — говорит он Кагами. — Его уже не вернуть. Его душа не может упокоиться из-за твоего чувства вины. Если ты его не отпустишь, с ним произойдет кое-что неприятное. Теперь веришь?

Кагами кивает. Он разглядывает Куроко так пристально, словно видит впервые.

— Я только что нарушил пару законов, — продолжает Куросаки. — Живые не должны знать о том, что происходит после смерти, но для тебя... Ради Куроко я сделаю исключение. У вас есть пять минут. После этого нужно вернуть твою душу в тело, иначе ты тоже умрешь.

— Я был бы не против, — говорит Кагами и улыбается так отчаянно, что Куроко стискивает зубы. Он отходит в сторону, зная, что Кагами последует за ним.

— Я очень зол на тебя, Кагами-кун. За все те глупости, которые ты успел наговорить после моей смерти, за то, что не можешь меня отпустить. Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Это моя невнимательность. Может быть, судьба. Не в тот день, так в другой я бы все равно умер. А ты должен жить, слышишь?

На губах Кагами играет усмешка. Он вдруг обмякает, садится прямо на асфальт, ерошит волосы.

— Я чуть не превратился в чудовище, Кагами-кун, — добавляет Куроко негромко.

— Я...

— Знаю. Все это время я был рядом. Слышал все твои слова. Видел, что тебя мучают кошмары. Я страдал вместе с тобой. А ведь так быть не должно.

Кагами кивает. Он сглатывает, тянется к Куроко. Хватает его за край футболки, тащит к себе, а потом просто обнимает. Упирается лбом в живот и мелко вздрагивает. Он плачет.

— Я рад, что смог поговорить с тобой, Кагами-кун. Мне этого так не хватало, — шепчет Куроко, обвивая его шею руками.

И тогда все меняется. Отголоски голода, чужая боль, груз вины — все это спадает, как отсохшая шелуха. Куроко хорошо. Никогда еще он не ощущал себя таким легким.

— Я хотел бы с тобой сыграть, — вдруг говорит Кагами и вскакивает так резко, что едва не сбивает с ног. — В последний раз, — кричит он и бежит к мячу. Хватает его обеими руками, бросает Куроко.

Шершавая поверхность под ладонями, прохлада резины — Куроко бьет мячом о покрытие, принимает нужную стойку. Кагами останавливает его проход, выбивает мяч, делает данк, отдает пас. На второй раз получается — Кагами остается за спиной, и Куроко забивает со штрафной линии, как учил Аомине. Кагами улыбается, его радость разливается в теле золотыми искрами, и Куроко смеется, пытаясь уловить момент, чтобы вновь выбить мяч. Кагами обходит его дрибблингом. Тем самым приемом, который так хотел показать. Но тут же отдает Куроко мяч.

— Бросай, — кричит он, подскакивая к кольцу. Принимает пас и с силой вбивает мяч в корзину. 

Идеально.

— А вы в неплохой форме, — замечает Куросаки, когда они подходят к скамейке. — Ничего странного не заметили?

Куроко держит мяч под мышкой и не может сдержать счастливой улыбки. Конечно же, он заметил.

— Нематериальные сущности не могут так управляться с... материальными, — говорит он. 

— Удивительные вещи происходят в присутствии Короля. Что ты там говорил о законах, а, Куросаки? — лениво замечает Гриммджо.

— Вы попрощались? 

Куроко кивает и опускает мяч на землю. 

— Последнее желание, Кагами-кун. Возьми Зимний Кубок и ни за что не бросай баскетбол. 

В руках Куросаки снова появляется меч. 

— Будет забавно, если и в этот раз не получится, — смеется за спиной Гриммджо.

Прикосновение получается мягким. На лоб словно падает несколько капель воды. Они движутся, собираясь в причудливый узор. Куроко осторожно трогает печать пальцами — теплая. 

Это тепло окутывает все тело, как самый уютный плед, как объятья близких. Свет фонарей утопает в сиянии, ночь расступается. 

Последнее, что видит Куроко — улыбка Кагами. 

А потом все исчезает.


End file.
